Hear you me
by BlueFireIce
Summary: This is for the song Hear you me. It's a Sasuke and Sakura story and I wish I could tell you more but it will spoil the story. Please read and review and enjoy. Rated T just to be safe.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its character's and I do not own the song "Hear you me" that belongs to "Jimmy Eats World"**

**Author's note: ****This story was inspired by the song "Hear You me" and since I don't want to ruin the end I'm putting the ending author's note up here. Pleas read and enjoy and review.**

Sasuke was walking down the road with his hands in his pockets when all of a sudden Naruto ran up to him and told him to follow. Sasuke could hear the urgency in his voice so he followed without questioning. They reached the hospital and ran in. Sasuke already knew something bad had happened and he wanted to know who it happened to. Naruto stopped running and stopped at room number 40 and opened the door and gestured for Sasuke to walk in.

Sasuke stopped in mid step once he saw who was in the bed. His heart for a second stopped beating as he starred at the frail body that lay in the bed. Naruto stepped in behind him, his face now grim. Sasuke didn't know if he could take another step. He hadn't ever seen it coming. Sasuke's hands were shaking and his mind was blank and couldn't think. Finally he stepped over to the bed and fell to his knees and rested his head on the bed.

The heart monitor had been turned off because it would only end up blaring that annoying sound because a heart was no longer beating. A little bit of blood had been stained onto the white sheets that covered her body. She had bandages on her arms, around her waist, and on her legs but she hadn't been reached in time to be saved. Sasuke turned his head slightly to look at Naruto.

"When did she die?" Sasuke whispered but to him and Naruto it sounded much louder in the deathly quiet room. Naruto walked over to the other side of the bed and took her hand and looked down at her face. Sasuke knew it was hard both for him and Naruto so he didn't mind that Naruto didn't answer right away.

"They said she was deadly ten minutes after bringing her in. She was unconscious when they brought her in. She had gone on a mission that we hadn't heard about. For some reason Kakashi-sensei had gone with her and a couple others too but I don't know who." Naruto said. He was still looking down at Sakura and that finally when he collapsed. He fell to his knees, brought Sakura's hand close to his face, and silently began to cry.

Sasuke looked away but didn't say anything. He felt like crying to but he didn't show any signs of it. He had been so used to not showing emotion he rarely did. Sasuke grabbed Sakura's hand as well and felt its coldness. Sasuke could only think that the other day she had been so alive and happy.

Sasuke felt horrible inside for her though. He had been nothing but mean to her and all she did was be kind back towards him. He had always been happy to be within her presence and even though he didn't show her kindness he felt he couldn't. He felt that emotions were a weakness even though she cried for him and would have died for him. That to him was clearly now not a weakness…but it didn't make him feel any better about it.

"Do you think she died thinking about us?" Naruto asked; he was done crying. Sasuke looked at her hand in wonder that maybe she did. He looked at Naruto's face over her body and saw Naruto was looking at her face.

_There's no one in town I know_

_You gave us some place to go_

_I never said thank you for that_

_I thought I might get one more chance_

"Yeah…I think she did." Sasuke said. He heard Naruto sniffle slightly and Sasuke began to wonder about how she died. He knew it was probably proudly; Sakura never gave up when she needed to keep going.

"If she was here she would probably tell us to cheer up but she'd probably also be like 'Sasuke you care!' don't you think?" Naruto said with a slight laugh. Sakura couldn't help but chuckle at knowing she probably would be like that.

_What would you think of me now?_

_So lucky, so strong, so proud?_

_I never said thank you for that_

_Now I'll never have a chance_

"She probably would be hugging me like she would always attempt to do when we were children." Sasuke commented and he heard Naruto laugh lightly and he saw that he was nodding his head in agreement. Sasuke stood up and looked at Sakura's face.

"Yeah and then I would try and hug her and she'd keep trying to hug you." Naruto laughed and then stood up as well. He still had Sakura's hand in his but it was a friendly gesture. It had finally fallen silent in the room as the two men stared down at their best friend's face.

_May angels lead you in_

_Hear you me my friends_

_On sleepless roads the sleepless go_

_May angels lead you in_

"I wonder if she's watching us right now, wanting to comfort us so badly." Naruto whispered and Sasuke could only nod his head. Naruto smiled a sad smile as he placed his other hand on her face. He acted as if he was wiping away tears from her face though there were none.

"We're going to miss you real badly Sakura." Naruto whispered as a tear streamed down his face. Naruto then ran his fingers through her hair and finally he let go of her hand and took back both of his own. He wiped the tear on his face and looked at Sasuke.

"I'm going to go. It's too hard to look at her anymore. I'll see you later Sasuke." Naruto said and walked out of the room with only one last glance back towards Sakura. Sasuke watched as Naruto slowly and silently shut the door and he suddenly felt all alone again. He looked back at Sakura and how peaceful she looked.

_So what would you think of me now?_

_So lucky, so strong, so proud?_

_I never said thank you for that_

_Now I'll never have the chance_

Sasuke felt like he was alone in a dark room with no one now. When Sakura was alive he could count on her caring for him but now he felt he had no one. He knew there was Naruto but it wasn't the same as Sakura. She had a certain touch to her that felt like it healed everything, even when she was upset or crying her touch still healed everything.

Sasuke felt so badly like talking to her but he knew it was no use. She was finally gone and she never knew how he felt towards her. She never knew how proud of her he was or how happy he was to be around her. She was one of the ones that helped turn Sasuke out look on life different. He knew that yet when he had all those chances to tell her…he never did.

_May angels lead you in_

_Hear you me my friends_

_On sleepless roads the sleepless go_

_May angels lead you in_

_May angels let you in_

_May angels let you in_

Sasuke sat on the side of the medical bed and placed a hand to her face. Her cheeks were smooth but cold. That's when Sasuke finally noticed she had a smile on her face. Sasuke, then, was for certain she had died thinking of him and Naruto. She couldn't help but smile when she thought of them. Sasuke ran his finger over her mouth and followed her smile.

_And if you were with me tonight_

_I'd sing to you just one more time_

_A song for a heart so big_

_God wouldn't let it live_

Sasuke pulled his hand away from her face but grabbed her hand with his own. He wished it would be warm again but he knew that was impossible now. She was gone and even he couldn't bring her back. Sasuke heart sank even further at this thought and then he got angry. That's why he would always distance himself so that he wouldn't lose loved ones because he wouldn't have any.

But Sasuke couldn't be mad at her now. She had only wanted to help him feel welcomed and loved. Her love though had been unlike the others. Sakura's had been sincere and meaningful and was because of him, not his looks. Sasuke had known that for a long time but he didn't want to acknowledge it because of fear of what might happen to her.

_May angels lead you in_

_Hear you me my friends_

_On sleepless roads the sleepless go_

_May angels lead you in_

Sasuke let go of her hand and stood up. He knew, unfortunately, he would have to leave another loved one dead. Sasuke sighed sadly while looking at her. He had truly loved her back but she wouldn't ever know now. She had died without knowing what she had always wanted to know. She had just died knowing he was alive and well and at least that much made her happy.

_May angels lead you in_

_Hear you me my friends_

_On sleepless roads the sleepless go_

_May angels lead you in_

Sasuke looked at her one more time and walked towards the door. He stopped in front of it with his hand on the door handle but he didn't look back. He knew if he did he wouldn't be able to leave but he knew there was something he had to do just in case she could head him.

"Thank you Sakura." Sasuke said loudly and then turned the door knob and opened the door and stepped out. The weight that had been on his chest had been lightened but was still there and he knew it would forever stay there but it was the pain he had felt for his family but for the one he loved. Sasuke pulled the door shut behind him and walked out of the hospital.

…_May angels lead you in_


End file.
